Friends
by ZoeTsunami
Summary: A Weapon and Meister meet - just like any other ordinary pair would at the DWMA. However, their meeting is not merely a coincidence - it is the start of an epic friendship where trial and errors mean nothing compared to the bonds they form and the trust they develop. My gift to an awesome beta. Rated T for violence and language.


**Friends - A Soul Eater fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Air rushing through dry lips, cracked and parched.

21. 22. 23. 24.

Heat.

A small fly buzzed near the ceiling of the room, hopelessly trying to get closer to the bright white light of the lamps installed there, repeatedly banging against the glass of the bulbs.

Pitiful.

33. 34. 35. 36.

The boy in the row in front was softly tapping his pen against the table. Tiny impatient sounds, like the ticking of a clock.

41. 42. 43. 44.

The dull sound of the air conditioning blowing dusty, dry air into the hot classroom surrounded them. Like a faint roaring somewhere in the background.

49. 50. 51. 52.

The droning, boring voice of the professor, carrying on despite the fact that nobody seemed to be listening. Senseless noise.

57. 58. 59. 60.

Four more minutes.

1. 2. 3. 4.

The scratching of a pen.

Somebody was actually listening to this? And taking _notes_?

The red haired girl forgot to continue her counting as her eyes swept the room, looking for the source of the noise. Her gaze immediately jumped to the first rows – wouldn't the "good students" be at the front? – but then came to rest on a brown haired girl sitting not too far from her.

She was scribbling onto a notepad lying on the table before her, seemingly immersed in what she was doing.

However, the moment the girl's eyes hovered on her, she turned her head to face her, as if she had felt the stare on the back of her head.

She didn't look at all surprised. Instead, she raised her pad so the red haired girl could read what she had written.

_How many more seconds…?_

The red haired girl was taken aback. The other noted this with a grin. Then she returned her attention to the front of the room.

The professor was still talking about safety regulations and rules, and he sounded as though he had learned them by heart.

Since she had lost count, the girl observed the classmate that had intrigued her until the bell rang to signal the end of class, and to her, the release from 45 minutes of boredom.

The brown haired girl had been bent over her notes for the last few minutes, not turning around once after their short exchange, and now, as she quickly packed her things into her bag, the red haired girl caught a glimpse of the topmost paper – on which she saw, to her surprise, not notes but a pencil drawing.

What was it with this girl?

She followed her out of the classroom into the hall, and before she could walk away she caught her by the shoulder.

"Hey-"

Only then, when the other girl turned to face her, did she take note of her appearance properly.

Her light brown hair fell straightly down past her shoulders, ending in soft waves. In the light coming in from the corridor windows it had a slight orange tint to it, and lights danced in her lively grayish-blue eyes.

But her most prominent feature was not her face – it was either her size, since the other students were almost all a foot taller than her, or the size of her chest. In relation to her small body, the width of her bosom, which was already large, seemed enormous. She hid it partly behind the notepad she was still carrying, but it was still evident that no one in the class could hold a candle to her in terms of that particular size.

"Yeah?"

The smaller girl was looking up at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her examination of her physical attributes. She seemed to have encountered this kind of reaction before.

"Er- I was wondering-"

"How I could tell you were counting? Don't worry, I can't read minds. I'd need to resonate soul wavelengths to do that."

The red haired girl blinked. That had indeed been bothering her, but it didn't seem immediately relevant to her. She switched tactics. It was best to hear her out first.

"Then how did you know…?"

"You have the same habit I do – you move your mouth when you concentrate on thinking about something. You form words you only think and don't say. And lip-reading that you were counting wasn't particularly hard."

She blinked again.

Her new found conversational partner didn't seem fazed by this at all. She just continued talking.

"I hope this professor's lectures are going to be more interesting in the future. I didn't need to listen to him read the rules from a paper in his hand – especially since we all received the exact same one on arriving here."

She paused, but when the only reaction she earned was a nod from the other girl – who was still wondering why she hadn't noticed that she was moving her mouth, and also why she hadn't seen the professor holding any paper at all – she simply continued.

"I'm going this way to my next lesson. What about you, are you coming?"

"Ah, no – I'm this way," the redhead answered, still slightly perplexed. She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Alright then – see you around."

The brown haired girl turned, and only then, with a change of the light, did the other notice the small metal tag on the front of her uniform, the word "_Meister_" carved into it.

Subconsciously she reached for her own tag, as if to reassure herself that it was still there. It clinked softly against her fingernail as she scratched the engraved word "_Weapon_".

Then she slowly began walking away from the classroom door, lost in thought about this peculiar encounter.

It was only after she had rounded several corners that she realized that, in fact, she had no idea where her next class was.

* * *

As it turned out, her next lesson was in the exact opposite direction than the one she had taken off in, so in the end she arrived in front of the door, out of breath, seven minutes late.

Being late was incredibly annoying. It only gave the people more reasons to stare – and they would, at anything and everything as long as it wasn't them.

Best get this over with quickly.

She knocked and entered almost simultaneously – and of course, it was as she had expected. About twenty heads turned in her direction, some even open-mouthed, staring.

"I'm sorry I'm late – I got lost," she muttered.

The new professor – a white haired man with glasses and a screw sticking out of the side of his head – advised her to be on time in the future, and told her to sit down.

She obliged, glad to have the people finally stop gawking – and found herself, ironically, seated right beside her earlier acquaintance.

Her brown hair tucked behind her ear, the girl moved over to make room for her new neighbor, looking up shortly as she commented: "Hello there," before she returned her gaze to the paper before her.

This time, she was really taking notes. The paper the red haired girl had seen before, the one with the sketch, was sticking out of the side of the pad.

"So you draw?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I'm not satisfied with most of my pictures though."

She had answered without looking up, instead focusing on the professor in the front while she pulled the sketch out and handed it to her. The other took it, examining it with some interest.

"It's good," she said finally, almost reluctantly, handing it back.

"Thanks – I can show you others some time, if you like. By the way – "

She sat up a little straighter – and the other found herself unable not to wonder whether she didn't mind the considerable weight she had to be carrying around with her.

"You haven't said your name yet." Only now did she turn to face her, smiling. "I'm Jay – a Meister."

"Robin, Weapon." She smiled back – still not sure what she was getting into here.

"Great – Robin, what do you say, from now on we could go to class together…? To avoid getting lost again?"

A smug grin was forming on Jay's face, but it wasn't a mean one. Before Robin could react, she had laughed softly. "Sorry – I was kidding. But really, I could help you out with that. There aren't so many different classes anyway, and we'll be in most of them together since there aren't many students."

Robin blinked at the bluntness the girl was displaying – it was usually her who pulled those kinds of jokes on people, not the other way around – then she shook her head and turned away from her to face the front again.

This girl talked too much, and too quickly. Robin wouldn't have asked for such a detailed explanation anyway. And besides, she switched between the topics so frequently it was hard to keep up.

Evidently Jay didn't mind looking smart by cramming as much information as possible into every sentence.

Thinking about this, she probably had no choice – after all, who cares for the brains behind such assets…? She had probably had it hard being taken seriously in the first place.

Robin just didn't get this girl.

But apparently she had plenty of time now to try.

* * *

**Hello there.**

**This is my proof that I CAN write a chapter in 3 hours when I put my mind to it. It is also a "gift", if you want to call it that, to my best friend and wonderful beta, _KuroTenshiShiroTenshi_. It will probably still be beta-ed because she hasn't seen it yet - but other than that, this is the beginning of (yes, I know, don't KILL ME) a new fiction, one I've been planning for a longer period of time. Let's just see how this develops, okay?**

**I have NOT - for all the people waiting for updates - died or fallen into a coma or anything similar. I have simply become the victim of the institution called school. I have one year left before my A-Levels, and the stress level is high. But at them moment I have a breather and I am going to write as much as I can. I promise, I will not keep you waiting forever. I will do my best.**

**Thank you for your continued support - and to my beta: It's all yours. Rip it apart and sow it back together! Go WILD!**

**Until next time,**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


End file.
